A NEW EVIL
by EVIL'S CHILD
Summary: What Happens When a new villan brings up a mutant baby to be a ranger? Who is this baby? Can spd get Jack back to normal? read and find out
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer as you probably guessed I don't work for saban or Disney and I don't own any of the characters. But I do own Leosa/Lisa and if you would like to use her please ask me first!!!!! p.s: I haven't seen all of spd and hardly any light speed rescues so forgive me if I get some things wrong :P this is alternative story and prologue where Sam hasn't got back to the future yet and Jack stays on at Spd. _

_**Prologue**_

_**By EVILS CHILD**_

_16 years ago 2034_

Vipra stood in front of the light speed rescue and time force rangers; she knew that they were probablygoing to win, but she was going to put up a fight. Se hadn't faced the time force rangers before but the light speed rangers had given her no end of trouble. They each formed there power weapons, the rescue bird and the vortex blaster, and fired. The impact would surly kill her.

Vipra realized this and passed her powers to another villainess just before it hit her.

According to all records the villainess didn't exist. As the life force passed through her, wings, like Vipra's but more impressive, shot out from her back and her black hair grow shorter into a hairstyle like Vipra's. Her eyes turned red for a second then back to dark green, and all the time her ship stayed on a steady, but extremely fast, course towards its destination, Earth.

In Spd Kat Manx was monitoring the computers. She stopped when she saw a ship travelling at an unbelievable speed.

"Commander" she called over the room to Commander Crouger.

"What is it Kat?" he asked

She showed him the monitor and he called all the rangers in to see is as well.

"What is it commander" Jack asked as he entered the Spd command centre followed by the others.

"Look" Kat gestured to the monitor "we have discovered a ship. And about to enter our planets atmosphere" she explained.

"That could be the A-squad" Sky said worriedly as he remembered how a few years ago they escaped in a Spd ship, which was believed to be destroyed shortly after it exited the atmosphere.

"It's not a Spd ship" commander Crouger corrected

"According to the monitor it's travelling extremely fast for a ship that size, could it be falling and possibly to crash?" Bridge asked

"As far as we can tell it's on a set course" Kat told him

"There's just one thing I'm worried about. Is it friend? Or is it foe?" Z asked out loud

"How long until we find out?" Syd asked Kat

"It's due to enter our planets atmosphere in about 5 minuets" Kat stated as she checked the computer

On the ship the villainess prepared for her arrival, she activated her head robot solider and gave it orders to monitor the ship. She went to the back of the ship and made a few changes to a new project she was working on; all the new rangers had hand held morphers, so she was making an old fashioned power-coin and Morpher with a power crystal, a green serpent coin and green crystal. The ship slowed down to a stop once it entered the atmosphere.

"It's stopped" Kat informed commander Crouger

He looked at her and then walked out of the command centre. He walked out side to where the rangers were training. Jack was fighting with Z, Syd was fighting with Bridge and sky was on the combat training course. When they saw commander Crouger they stopped and stood in front of him.

"Rangers the ship has entered the atmosphere, and stopped, I suggest you watch your backs as we don't know whose side the crew are on" he explained just as the alarm went off.

"That's probably your answer" sky said as Kat told them what part of the city the disturbance is coming from.

As the rangers arrive in one the city's playing fields they are attacked by robots that they've never seen before, so they decide to morph. After they morph they see someone with massive impressive wings standing in front of them.

"I am …" the villainess started

"…The Altazannian rebel" commander Crouger finished

"Anubis Crouger. Didn't expect to see you _alive_ again" she sneered

"Same old me, but not same old you"

"No with my new found power I am Queen Vipra!! Chroy bots attack"

In the battle a ball of white light floated up to commander Crouger and took shape of the omaga ranger

"Sam what kept you" commander Crouger asked

"Something stopped my teleporter from working" Sam answered "Queen Vipra?" Sam asked as he noticed the villainess for the first time.

"You two know each other?" Jack asked as a chroy bot sent him flying towards Sam

"Not yet. In the future I do" Sam explained helping Jack up

"The omaga ranger back from the future" the vileness said with an evil grin spreading over her face

"Stop reading my mind vipra" Sam said glairing at her through his helmet

In the battle the chroy bots were winning, the rangers couldn't defeat them.

"Commander I'm going to help the others" Sam said as he ran towards the battle

"Have a nice chat" Sky said as he started battling again after being thrown down

"Yes actually" Sam replied as he started sword fighting with a chroy bot, Sam hit it and it fell to the ground and lay motionless.

"Ok how'd you do that" Z asked

"After you weaken them a bit hit the weak spot" Sam answered

"And that's?" sky asked

"The weak spots just under the chest panel" he answered.

After that the battle went faster soon there were not chroy bots left, but commander Crouger was losing against Queen Vipra.

"You haven't seen the last of me" Queen Vipra told them then teleported in green electricity.

The next day she attacked the city again, the Spd rangers showed up all except commander Crouger. When they arrived she was threatening five teenagers, two girls and three boys one of the girls was carrying a baby, the teens face lit up when they saw spd. The rest of the surrounding area was being trashed by chroy bots.

"Guys I got this, you handle the chroy bots" Jack told them in his leader tone

As the others begun the battle Jack approached Queen Vipra

"I told you I'd be back" she sneered  
"why are you doing this?" Jack asked  
"1. To take control of earth …"  
"grumm said the same thing, now he's trapped in a confinement card in Spd"  
"2. To avenge Vipra's death"  
"huh, Vipra?" Jack asked as Queen Vipra grabbed the baby  
"no, please she's my little sister" the girl cried tears rolling down her cheek's, as one of the boys hugged her close to him and shielding her from the villainess.  
"Red rangers do something!!" the boy ordered

"Queen Vipra don't hurt her she's just a baby" Jack shouted at her

"And what do propose?" she asked with her evil grin growing over her face

"Don't hurt the baby give her back" he said worry spreading over his face "and take me" he said with a sigh

"Put all your weapons on the floor"as Jack did this she sneered "You were willing to risk your life for one human child you don't even know, you fool"

Vipra teleported back to her ship Taking Jack _and_ the baby with her. Back on the battlefield the rangers defeated the chroy bots, then powered down and ran over to where Jack and Vipra were before the battle, only to find a girl and two boys surrounding another boy and girl who were crying.

"Is everyone ok" Sky asked

"What happened" Z asked as she and Syd bent down to look at the girl and boy crying.

"She took our little sister" the boy said through his tears

"The red ranger tried to save her" the other girl told them  
"Then what happened?" Syd asked  
"She teleported them both" one of the other boys said  
Z looked at the girl and boy as they raised their heads for the first time "bobby? Amy?"

"Z?" they asked  
Z gave them a little smile to answer

"Z you know them?" Syd asked  
"yeah they are my friends; I haven't seen them since last year on their birthday" Z replied "I remember, your mum adopted a little girl. What was her name again?"

"Her name's Lisa" Amy answered cheering up a bit "that's what her real parents called her"

"Well you've gone far, since you used to hate Spd" one of the boys said. Bobby was cheering up now too.

Everyone gave Z funny looks.

"What, every time I stole something you guys would try and catch me and Jack" Z explained

"But, that _was_ before you both became rangers, right?" Syd asked

"Course it was" Z said as he gave Syd a funny look of her own

"Jack's a Spd ranger as well?" the other boy asked her.

"Jack's the red ranger who was fighting Queen Vipra" sky corrected

Just then the morphers beeped.

"What is it Kat?" Bridge asked into his morpher

"Rangers report back to Spd immediately" Kat ordered

"Amy, bobby I'll be back later to check on you ok" Z told booby and Amy

"Next time hopefully with Jack" Syd said with a smile as they headed back towards Spd

"You lied to me" Jack said in an angry voice from behind a force field

"What you weren't expecting it?" Queen Vipra laughed "when was the last time you faced a villainess?"

"I haven't. But it turns out that you're the same as grumm and Broodwing"

"I won't make the same mistake and be confined"

"What do you want with the baby?" Jack asked as Vipra started walking toward the other side of the ship to a door, with the baby.

She glanced back and said "That's my business not yours" before walking out. She came back a while later without the baby, she pushed a button on a control panel next to the force field and green electricity passed through Jack then stopped, then Jack saw the force field drop.

"I have no longer use for you" she told him. Before she teleported him out she said "you'll see the baby again on her 18th birthday"


	2. Leosa

**_A new evil Chapter1_**

_**Leosa**_

_**By EVILS CHILD**_

_Present day 2050_

"Hey guys" Sam called as he entered the training room

"Hey Sam" Z called back  
"What's wrong Jack, still getting those head aches?" Sam asked looking at the slight pain on jacks face.   
"yeah ever since that day on Queen Vipra's ship" Jack told him "ever since she pumped that green electricity stuff through me"   
"_or_ since we ,accidentally ,fell down that time vortex with Sam?" sky said to Jack

Just then Kats voice came over the loud speaker

"Will all rangers report to the command centre"

They rushed to the command centre to see what was going on. When they got there they saw Kat was mentally making sure they were all there.

"Rangers I'm picking up ranger energy in, sector b5" Kat explained. Every one looked at Z.

"Don't look at me I'm all here" as she said that everyone but Kat laughed. Kat checked the computer again and asked the rangers to check it out.

At sector b5 everything seemed normal Z split up and searched the area with each of the others, at the same time.

"We didn't find any thing out of the ordinary" one of the Z's said, as all five merged into one.

The rangers were about to report to Kat that every thing was normal, when suddenly an energy blast sent most the rangers to the ground. Jack however got propelled backwards and managed to stay on his feet, although his blaster and sword went flying and narrowly missed hitting Sam. Standing in front of the rangers was Queen Vipra and a new dark green ranger. The new ranger's suit was different to all the other rangers' suits, it had no numbers, small lights by the top of the helmet in stead of the side, it had a skirt piece and the back of the helmet stuck out like Sam's. The morpher was worn on the wrist like Sam's but had a crystal through it.

"Meet leosa" Vipra said in her hiss like voice "I told you you'd see her again…"

"… On her 18th birthday" Jack said partly to himself as he remembered that day on the space ship, every one looked at Jack then Vipra, Jack never told anyone that Vipra said they would see the child again.

"16 years ago" Vipra told him

"So now she's eighteen" Sam said

"A ranger and evil" she said "the only ranger I like. Get them"

The new ranger, leosa, charged at the others who morphed immediately, as the she charged she held her hand in the air and shouted.

"Snake stinger" and as she said it a green whip, shaped like a snake, appeared in her hands. She hit them and they all fell to the ground, Sam was the first to recover, leosa held her whip in the air and shouted.

"Snake stinger sword mode" she ran her gloved hand up the whip and it went hard, as it turned in to a green sword in her hands

He pulled out his sword and started to fight. As the others started to recover Sam was propelled backwards into Jack. Queen Vipra pulled out an electronic devise and pushed a button on it.

"Take his morpher" she called in Jacks direction

"Yes mistress" Jack said in an evil voice, as he took Sam's morpher off him, once his morpher was off he was forced to power down, Then Jack walked up to Vipra and gave her the omega morpher.

"That would explain why she ran that green electric stuff through Jack on her ship. So she could turn him evil when she wants" Bridge explained to the others as he worked it out.

"Well aren't you the smartest ranger on the team" leosa said as she spoke to the rangers for the first time. "Jack"

As she said his name he stepped forward and took his blasters out of there holder and prepared to fire, leosa did the same with her own blaster.

"Jack, Lisa stop" Z shouted at them. When she shouted Lisa everyone looked at her, even Vipra gave her a funny look.

"Lisa?" Leosa asked Z lowering her blaster to her side.

"Yes Lisa, the name you were adopted with years ago" Z reminded her "I never called you by it though. I always called you Li"

"Li," she asked remembering something she had forgotten years ago "_Elizabeth!?_ You always said I'd never get rid of you, looks like you were right"

"It Z, Li"

"It doesn't matter what your name is when we destroy you" Jack told her in his serious tone.

"Sorry we can't stay and chat. But we got all we came for" Vipra said to them before she teleported herself, Leosa and Jack back to her ship.

"Nova? What are you doing back?" Sam asked as he and the rangers entered Spd command centre after the battle.

"Nice to see you to Sam" she replied giving him huge smile and a hug. "We finished the mission quicker then we thought"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you seem to be one ranger down. Where is Jack Landors?" commander Crouger asked as he stepped out from behind the control panel.

"Um" all the rangers, and Sam, moaned looking at Kat for help.

"Do you ant me to show him and nova a recording of what happened" Kat said searching through the main computer.

"Thanks Kat" Sam said still sad that his morpher was taken by one of his best friends. They all walked out leaving Kat, nova and commander Crouger in the command centre.

"Well done you didn't do bad for your first battle" Vipra congratulated Leosa

"Did you think I'd mess up?" Leosa asked powering down

"Of course not, but when you got talking to the yellow ranger. You got distracted and if thy wanted to, they could have easily taken you down"  
"I always keep my guard up Vipra, and you know it" she said as she stomped into her room.  
When she was in her room she noticed something so small that no normal human could see, I tiny camera on her lamp, She looked around and found another one on her door.

"Nice try Vipra" she whispered partly to herself partly to the cameras.

She took the cameras and added microphones, she disconnected to signal, reconnected it to a monitor in her room and added a recorder, which you operate from the monitor, and then she added one of her own inventions. After she tested them she duplicated then into six, then she set out for Spd.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Lisa" nova told the young recruits, introducing a twelve year old girl. "Right today we're trying some shooting practice" she said handing small laser blasters to all the new recruits including Lisa. "All the targets are holographic, as you hit them with your blasters they disappear. The targets are of monsters and krybots, to get a perfect score hit all of them, but avoid hitting civilians and rangers. Dose everyone understand?" nova asked as everyone nodded in agreement, and headed off to their holographic training rooms, Nova showed Lisa to one. The rooms went dark as they entered their set rooms. When they came out they went to one of the b-squad that was waiting out side, nova told Lisa to come up as well.

"There was twenty nine targets today, fifteen monsters, seven rangers and seven civilians" nova told the whole group

"Luke hit ten monsters, four rangers and four civilians" Bridge said looking at the boy standing in front of him.

"Scott hit twelve monsters, two rangers and three civilians"

"Tom hit nine monsters, one ranger and five civilians"

"Cassie hit thirteen monsters, two rangers and two civilians"

"Zoe hit nine monsters, two rangers and no civilians"

"Lisa hit all the monsters three rangers and no civilians"

"Have you done this before?" Zoe asked Lisa as all the recruits walked off

"No. Beginners luck I guess" she replied shrugging her shoulders

Lisa walked up to the rangers after everyone left Nova smiled as she approached them.

"Nova how was my first try?" she asked

"You were great, you nearly got a perfect score but you hit the green, blue and pink rangers" Nova laughed as Syd and Sky pretended to look insulted.

"Your part cyborge aren't you?" Bridge asked

"Yeah. Were you reading my aura bridge?"

"Yeah I hope you don't mind"

"No"

"How do you know our names?" Sam asked

"I can read minds, I was born like it" she explained, she was surprise when they all started smiling. Accepting her powers, which didn't happen alot, and she looked confused.

"We got powers to" Z explained when she saw the look of confusion on the twelve year olds face

"All of you?" she asked looking at the b squad "what are your powers?"

"I can duplicate my self" Z said as she split into two then back

"I can make force fields"

"I can transport people and objects"

"I can make my fist in to any element I touch"

"I have psychic abilities"

"I can turn invisible" Nova said as all the rangers, but Sam looked at her. They hadn't known her enough to know if she had powers or not. She went on that mission with commander Crouger four months after the rangers fell though the time portal Sam and Nova was travelling home in, and she didn't use her powers once in that four months, well that they knew of.

"How have you got powers?" Lisa asked

"Our parents helped design the power in our morphers, but something happened and they got powers, which was passed on to us" Nova explained

"Oh" Lisa said disappointed

"How've you got powers not many people have" sky asked looking confused

"I don't know"

"Was it passed through your family like ours?" Syd asked

"I don't know. I never knew them .I was adopted" Lisa said, she was getting upset.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Syd said bending down and putting an arm around her

"Hey you know you always got fiends here in b squad" Z said  
"Tthanks Z" she said smiling, "I'll be right back" she said and ran to where she left her bag, she brought her bag back and pulled out six hand made friendship bracelets.  
"I made them a few days ago" she said handing them out to the whole of b squad, they all thanked her and she said good bye and ran off.


	3. Returned

**_A new evil Chapter 2_**

_**Returned**_

_**By EVILS CHILD**_

Jack walked around his 'room', if you could call it a room; it was more like a cell. It had a bed in one corner, a door that led to a toilet in the other, on the one wall there was a screen and on the wall by Jack's bed there was a porthole which Jack usually stared out of. Jack heard the door open behind him and dropped into a defensive stance as he turned to see Leosa standing in the doorway.

"Chill I'm not here to attack you" she laughed

"Why am I here?" Jack asked lowering his guard, but she could tell he was watching her very closely.

"Queen Vipra's taking over where Vipra left off, and gaining revenge on what the rangers did to her" Leosa answered locking the door behind her.

"Rangers?"

"The light speed and time force rangers destroyed Vipra, and she passed her powers on to Queen Vipra"

"But that has nothing to do with us"  
"your still rangers"  
"so are you"  
"I work _with_ Vipra you work against her"  
"I'd say you work _for_ vipra"

"What would you know?"

"Is there a reason you came here?" he asked after a long silence  
"I just wondered if you wanted to see what you friends were doing back at Spd" she said as she looked over to the screen and a video of the Spd common room appeared, zooming in on the rangers  
"that's one of the Spd cameras" Jack said as he recognised the view of the room "your not as stupid as you look"  
"I'll take that as I compliment shall I" Leosa said a small laugh escaping her lips, Jack smiled.  
"Why are you doing this"  
"doing what"

"Attacking good, fighting for evil take your pick"

"1.I don't fight _for_ no one 2.evil runs in the family"  
"you never met your family lis"  
"it doesn't I mean I don't know who they are. And if your going to shorten my name it's le"  
"Li? You mean like Z used to call you?" she didn't answer  
"you said evil runs in your family who are your parents?"  
"How good are you on your ranger history?"  
"Not to bad"

"My parents are ….. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa"

"Guys" Lisa shouted over to b squad the next day before training

"Hey Lis" Sam and Nova said at the same time

"Hey guys" Lisa sad laughing at the two rangers "um, guys if you want to shorten my name. Can you call me le?" she asked

"Sure" Z said a little sad remembering Leosa

"Hey you're all wearing my bracelets" Lisa said as she noticed the colour changing beads on their wrists

"Yep"

"Nova what are we doing for practice today?"

"Well most of you are going to have another go at shooting practice. But you already seem quite good at that, so you can do some advance training" Nova explained

"Like what?"

"You're going to be in a stimulator room"

"Then what?"

"You have to find out for you self" sky told the twelve year old

"Makes sense. In real life you don't know what's going to happen"

"Now you're sounding like sky"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing"

At that moment something beeped from inside Lisa's bag.

"Um guys" Lisa said "I came to tell you that I might be late for practice"

"That's fine" Nova said "But you will turn up"

"Yeah but. I could be quite late"

"Okay as long as you show up"

"Thanks guys" she said smiling as she walked off. She made sure no one was looking and went into the forest that was just in the spd grounds where nobody could see her; she pulled out an old style green communicator.

"Ready for the attack?" A voice said from the communicator

"Ready" Lisa said as she transformed into her real form, Leosa.

"Green serpent ranger" She shouted as she morphed.

She walked out of the forest, and into the Spd grounds. As she walked out chroy bots appeared around her.

"That should do it" she laughed as the rangers, and Sam, appeared in front of her.

"What do you want now?" Nova asked

"Take a guess" Leosa hissed as the chroy bots attacked, the rangers morphed as Sam started to fight them.  
"What have you done to Jack!!!?" Z asked her as she started to fight Leosa.  
"See for your self" Leosa said pressing something attached to her wrist.  
"Here we go again" Jack sighed as he teleported, he knew he have to fight his friends again. To every ones surprise, including Jack, he _wasn't_ fighting them.  
"What's going on?" Jack said squinting in the sun light, after being in a dark room for two days.  
"Li. why are you doing this" Z asked  
"Jack asked the exact same"

"And. What did you say?"

"Evil runs in my family"  
"li you never met your family"  
"I still know who they are"  
"do you? Who are your parents?"  
"How good are you on your ranger villain history?  
"Not bad, why?"

"My parents are Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa" she said as she teleported out leaving a confused Jack. As she teleported she pressed something on her wrist. Jack's eyes went wide as he blacked out and collapsed, through the tree, onto the grass.

"We should get him inside quick" Nova said as she started to lift Jack.

"What if this is a trick? What if this is what Vipra planned?" Sam said quickly helping Nova carry Jack.

"Well we can't leave him here can we!" Z snapped at him

"No. but I'm with Sam this one" sky said joining the others helping carry their leader towards the Spd building.

* * *

i'm going to need some reviws to convince me to write more 


End file.
